Melodies of Life
by ViviHarkness
Summary: "Time passes, people move. Like a river's flow, it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition. Young love will become deep affection. The clear water's surface reflects growth." Prince Kurt refused to tell his dear friend Blaine of his intentions, lying about releasing the evil king into the world had to be done. He did it to protect Blaine, he never meant to hurt him.


**Title: **Melodies of Life

**Summary: **"Time passes, people move. Like a river's flow, it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition. Young love will become deep affection. The clear water's surface reflects growth." Prince Kurt refused to tell his dear friend Blaine of his intentions, lying about releasing the evil king into the world had to be done. He did it to protect Blaine, he never meant to hurt him.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you may recognise within this story.

**Authors Note: **If you recognise this story, it is because I uploaded it on my other FF account by the name of 'thedoctorsrose' but I felt like reuploading it on this account and changing the summary. So no worries. Also, the summary features a line from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, so I do not own that.

* * *

Prologue: Melody of Darkness

* * *

Standing before the evil king Puckerman, my breathing was laboured and my heart stuttered anxiously. He was a tall man with broad shoulders and tanned skin, of course I cannot forget to mention his signature Mohawk, which he's had since we were children.

Although, when we were children, he was a level headed friend of mine. And now? He was a powerful dictator, descendant of the legendary king Demise. No one knew that he was who he was before he was king, he did not know either. We had all thought we were safe, despite him being the prince of our neighbouring kingdom, Gapra.

Puck, as I used to call him, and I were friends despite our kingdom's rivalry. We were never too close though. After his father the former king of Gapra sent an army to murder my parents, my older brother and myself, we severed ties.

My family and I were forced to go into hiding in a small village far away from Daguerro, my kingdom, and Gapra. No one knew of our whereabouts but the soldiers and knights who lead us there. It was upsetting leaving behind Daguerro, the place where I was born and grew up. I later learned it was for the best. I was forced into living in the barely populated village for seven years. I was pushed into farming and ruining my expensive silk robes. My father and my older brother Finn had to hunt every night to get us dinner.

Once our kingdom was free from the Gapra soldiers and the king of Gapra was killed by our own, we were safe to come home. It had been bitter sweet seeing my friends from my childhood, they had all grown up into beautiful women and handsome men. My older brother reunited with his former lady friend. The kingdom of Daguerro was elated to see their royal family return.

It was bittersweet for me, however… When I was ten years old, I had to leave my best friend. He was the son of my servant, Maria. He would come to the castle with his mother and he would play in the courtyard with me. He was my very best friend and I had to leave him. When we came back to Daguerro to reign once more, my best friend had changed from a young boy to a… Man.

This man was a handsome, strong and brave knight of Daguerro. He was happy to see me, I suppose he expected our friendship to return to its former glory. I wish that had been true.

Hours before I was taken by the hands of King Puckerman and the Gapra army, I had been with him. He and I had been captured by some Gapra knights near a fortress protected by hundreds of soldiers. We were careless and unaware that we were being watched – well, I was being watched.

I had made a foolish mistake bringing him there. I knew what would happen to him but I let it happen anyway. He was taken in by the Gapra soldiers and thrown into jail… I, was not.

He then discovered I'd be lying to him for most of our rekindled friendship. I tried to reason with him, to tell him it wasn't my fault.

He didn't listen.

And here I am. Standing in front of the evil king, about to be murdered for not only falling in love with a man but wielding magic, both which are outlawed in the new world my family had thought was safe.

I feared I would never be able to kiss my love's lips again or to be held by him when I'm scared. If only he knew I did this to protect him, to save him from a cruel and painful death.

"The entire kingdom of Daguerro is fighting at the gates to my castle, fighting the Gapra soldiers." King Puckerman spoke in a low voice, his breath hit my face and the very smell of it made me want to vomit. "I heard some people saying that that man is behind the rebellion."

"I wouldn't doubt it." I say, at least I get to live for another minute.

"I do not understand you, Hummel, when we were children you admired the girls roaming the kingdom." King Puckerman left me for a moment to open the curtains to a window within the throne room in which we stood. "You said you thought your brother's lady friend was beautiful."

"I may not love a woman, Puck but I do know a beautiful woman when I see one." King Puckerman turned around at me, his eyes full of anger and frustration. "I've changed since childhood, as have you. I've developed feelings I cannot hide nor deny, those feelings happen to be for a man." I paused, watching him grow angrier. "Not only that, during my family's absence for the past seven years, I also developed the ability to conjure magic."

"Both are unnatural. People like you need to be rid from the world, only then will the kingdoms of Gapra and Daguerro be peaceful with one another." King Puckerman unsheathed his sword, holding the black blade in his hand.

"Is that so?" I laugh, "The two kingdoms were civil with each other before your father took over Gapra. Mages and Witches were free to use their magic whenever they please. They did not need to worry about soldiers brutally murdering them before the eyes of their children! And men who loved other men were free to marry the one they love. Same with women who love women." I stood my ground, I needed to get this off my chest, and at least he would know what I believe in before he slides that blade through my chest. "You're taking away the freedom of your own people, Puck, you do not need to do this!"

"I have heard enough." He said, holding up the blade. "Legend has it, this sword has a spirit living within it. Protecting whomever dares to hold it."

"Fascinating." I try to be calm but I know he's about to kill me. My young life will slip away in minutes as the warm blood leaves my body, only to dry on the floor and be washed by Daguerro citizens who will be ordered to work for the Gapra royal family after the last member of the Daguerro royal family is killed.

King Puckerman pressed the tip of his sword to my chest, beneath my warm skin and flesh lied my heart. "Any last words, Kurt?" For the first time since childhood, King Puckerman called me by my first name. "Anything you want to get off your chest before you can't?"

I say one thing before my body is piercing with pain and everything fades away.

"I'm sorry, Blaine."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Prelude of Light—_seven years ago, Kurt had a best friend. A very good best friend. They were two peas in a pod. They knew each other's deep and darkest secrets. Nothing could tear them apart. Except perhaps, an army with swords and arrows, searching for the royal family to murder.  
_"Blaine, I must go!"  
"But, you're my best friend, you can't go!"  
"I know… I will be back, as soon as possible."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
"Please don't break it, Kurt."  
"I would never break a promise to you, Blaine!" _

**End Authors Note: **Please read and review! I like to have constructive criticism. Tell me if you want more of _Melodies of Life_.


End file.
